One Life to Live
by Totter4
Summary: Brooke Davis was shot in the shooting and sent to her father, Mark Sloan, in Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after the shooting in OTH, except Brooke was shot in the stomach when Peyton was shot, though still separated. Brooke had surgery, but came out fine.

Greys Anatomy-ambigous timing- Sophia was born, Lexie is living with Mer, no shooting though.

Brooke Davis was strong. Ask anybody. She had not two but three absentee parents. But she survived. She raised herself, and until now, thought she created a nice family for herself. But that came crashing down around her. Her best friend and boyfriend got together. Naley (Nathan and Haley) were occupied with their marriage and pregnancy. Mouth was mourning his friend-Jimmy Edwards (the name sent a chill down Brooke's spine). Skillz and Rachel were doing their own thing. She was alone.

So yes, Brooke Davis was strong. But she was tired of being strong. She wanted someone to lean on. Her mother, after hearing that her daughter needed supervision, sent Brooke to her father in Seattle. So what, Brooke Davis was really Brooke Davis-Sloan. She may have forgot to tell her friends her hyphen. Not that it would matter.

Brooke heard the speaker on the airplane declare that they were landing. She sighed. Her stitches were pulling as she shifted uncomfortably. She was being shipped off to her dad who she only talked to over the phone. She was slightly excited to come, after all, she hadn't seen her Uncle Derek since she last saw her dad, when she was fourteen.

Brooke got off the plane and found her baggage (a kind couple assisting her pulling it off the conveyer belt) and Brooke made her way out of the area. She stopped when she saw an extremely muscular, attractive male holding her name (with the hyphen) on a sign.

"Hello, I'm Brooke." Brooke was off her game. She was tired. She was shot. She was in a new area.

"Oh. Hey. Well, I'm Jackson. Dr. Avery. I work with your dad. He's happy you're coming to stay with him. Everyone's excited really. Callie. Arizona. Derek. Meredith. Sophia, well if she could be she would be. Hell, even Lexie and Alex and excited to meet Sloan-spawn."

Brooke giggled, despite knowing, like, two of those names. "Well, I'm glad to provide entertainment. Where's my dad, though?"

"He's at the hospital. He said I could bring you there, or to the apartment."

Brooke thought for a moment, and figured she could get her stitches out and then see her dad, so she might as well head to Seattle Grace.

Jackson led Brooke to the entrance, but left when he was paged. Brooke headed to the surgical wing, looking for someone to help, who wouldn't tell her dad about her being shot (VIctoria would never admit her failure to keep Brooke from harm to Mark). He would be furious that she didn't call when she was in the hospital.

She walked over to a nurse and asked "Are you part of the Nurses Alliance Against Mark Sloan?" The nurse looked startled, and then laughed and nodded. Brooke continued "I'm looking for a doctor who won't tell Mark anything as a favor, I need some...medical advice."

The nurse eyed her suspiciously before calling "Dr. Karev" over. "This girl has some questions for you, Alex."

Alex eyed her, but led her to an exam room, where she sat on the exam table, pulling her hospital files out of her purse handing them wordlessly to Alex. He read through them and looked at her shocked.

Brooke said "Brooke Davis-Sloan. I was shot and need my stitches checked and potentially removed. I really don't want my dad to know, though, so if this could be kept between us, I'd appreciate it."

Alex looked torn, he was no longer close to Sloan, but Seattle Grace was a close knit community, Mark was one of their own. In the end, he figured the teenager needed to be checked and he might as well do it. So he examined her stomach and took his gloves off.

When he was finished he winced. "They need more healing. Come back in two weeks for another check. Or have your dad keep an eye on them. This must have hurt." he commented.

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "Really, because school's insane student-turned gunmen shooting you in the stomach wouldn't hurt, but then being stuck in a school, bleeding out for hours, alone in a closet wouldn't. I had no idea."

Alex put his hands up. "I'm sorry for stating the obvious. But I think that you should talk to someone about this. It was traumatic. You can't internalize all of it."

"Watch me" and with that, Brooke Davis (-Sloan) stormed out, running right into a man.

"Brooke! What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Uncle Derek! I missed you!" She gave him a tight hug.

Derek frowned. His niece felt too thin, and then Alex Karev just exited the exam room Brooke had also just exited of. "What the hell were you doing in there with my niece, Karev?" Derek said, pushing a protesting Brooke behind him.

"Derek, it's fine. He didn't do anything." Brooke appealed.

"Dr. Shepherd. I was just checking her stitches." Alex explained, ignoring Brooke's head shaking in protest.

"That'll be all Dr. Karev." Alex left, casting a sorry look at Brooke. She went to follow, but Derek caught her arm "Not so fast Brooke. I need an explanation as to how you got those stitches...and I'd like to check them myself. Do you have your medical files with you?"

Brooke began to protest, but Derek halted the protests "Brooke Davis-Sloan, either I check them now, or I hold you down as your dad checks them." Brooke re-entered the exam room and handed Derek her files. He read them and exclaimed "You were shot?"

"What the hell is going on?" Mark Sloan said from the doorway.

"Shit" Brooke sighed


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dad. I thought you were in surgery."

"I paged Jackson to finish up so I could greet you. What does Derek want to check?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Brooke!" Derek interjected.

"Okay, so maybe it's something. I'm fine now. Really. Peachy. It's just there was this thing, at my school, yeah? And I was sort of shot, and my stitches need checking."

"You were shot?" Brooke nodded, but thought it was best to remain silent. "Did your mother think it not pragmatic to call me? As your dad and your surgeon?"

Brooke shrugged and held her hands up. "Talk to Victoria. I was unconscious and bleeding."

Mark shook his head, amused at his daughters antics. "Lay down. I think Derek wants a look at these stitches as much as I do." Mark was struggling to stay in control. He was so excited to see his daughter, but she came to Seattle with a gunshot wound. Seriously? A gun shot? How the hell did that happen in Nowheresville, North Carolina?

"You should have called me, Brooke! These look months old!"

"It was six weeks ago, jeez! I'm sorry calling you wasn't on the top of my list!" Brooke stormed out, pulling her shirt to cover he wound.

Mark sighed, but left the room. He needed to give his oldest daughter space, but he needed to make sure that she was alright. But he couldn't do that at the moment, so he settled to go seek comfort from baby Sophia.

Brooke got outside, and sighed. It wasn't Mark's fault. He had every right to be upset, and he wasn't upset at her. She walked back in and saw her uncle.

"Uncle Derek!" Derek looked relieved. "Do you know where dad went?"

"He headed to the nursery to check in on Sophia."

"Who's Sophia?" Brooke frowned, getting a bad feeling.

"He didn't tell you." Brooke shook her head. "Brooke maybe you should sit, I'll call your dad and-" but Brooke was already running to the nursery. Derek sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

Brooke found out where the nursery was because she needed to find out why his dad had to visit "Sophia" there. Brooke knew there was only one plausible answer as to why he was there, but she didn't want to admit that her dad didn't want her, but he wanted somebody else.

Brooke peered around the doorway, and there, he saw her dad with a baby. Who had his eyes. Brooke's eyes. She backed up.

"Are you alright, sweetie."

Brooke fervently nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just looking for my dad. I found him. Thanks. Bye."

"Wait, who's your dad, sweetie?"

"Mark Sloan." Brooke sighed and walked away.

The nursery supervisor walked into the nursery. "Hello, Dr. Sloan. How are you and Sophia doing?"

"I'm fine Nancy. Everything's fine?"

"Yeah. I just met your other daughter outside. She seemed nice. Will she be staying long? I have to say it will be great for the two sisters to get to know each other, and Sophia's mothers."

Mark smiled. "Wait, Brooke, she was here?" With Nancy's nod, Mark's smile faded. "Thanks Nancy, I have to get back to work. See you soon, Sophia." He kissed his daughter and handed her over, then left."

"Derek!" Brooke called. "He has a daughter? Seriously?" Derek nodded. "I changed my mind, I don't want to be here. But I can't go home...can I stay with you."

Derek looked shocked. "Brooke, I think Mark was really looking forward to spending time with you. Give him a chance to explain."

"No. He has a shiny, unshot, undamaged daughter who won't be a slutty cheerleader when she grows up because she has moms who love her and a dad who wants to be around. He doesn't need me. I'm a failed experiment, Derek!" She started crying and Derek pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure something out, Brookie, we'll figure something out."

"Brooke!" Mark called. "Please, let me explain!"

Brooke pulled herself from Derek's arms. "No. I'm done. DONE!" Brooke stormed off.

"Derek, what am I going to do?" Mark looked lost.

"Maybe she can stay with Meredith and I for a few nights. You can see her during the day, set up a room for her, and then she can stay with you?"

"Fine." Mark said, clearly unhappy with the compromise.

Brooke ran. And ran. She saw a bar across the street. Just what she needed. Her phone rang and she recognized Lucas' number on the Caller ID; she ignored the call. Brooke entered the bar, flashing her fake ID, ordered two shots and downed them upon their arrival. She ordered a beer and began to nurse it.

A while later (three beers later), it was late, and the bar was beginning to fill up. Brooke was more than buzzed when someone slid the beer from her. She looked up to see Dr-Alex.

"Hey."

Behind him was a blonde woman, Brooke assumed another surgeon, maybe Alex's girlfriend.

"Brooke, what the hell? Mark's been looking for you everywhere."

Brooke shrugged, but the blonde woman exclaimed "Holy Crap! You're little Sloan. Well medium Sloan, really, because there's Mark and Sophia and Sloan Riley-Sloan. Lots of Sloan spawn."

"Hold up...there's more than just me and Sophia?"

Arizona gulped. "You should talk to your dad about Sloan Riley. She's a confusing situation."

After that, they insisted that Brooke come with them, but Brooke insisted to be taken to Derek's, not Mark's.

Mark was sitting on his couch, at his apartment when Arizona burst in. "What do you think you're doing here? Go to your daughter. Imagine coming to saty with your dad as an only child, only to find out that you have two sisters you never knew existed!"

Mark got up. "Can I take Sophia to see her? I know it's your night with her, but I'd like them to bond..."

"Of course. Callie's making dinner. Bring some over with you."

So, Mark found himself knocking at Derek's door an hour later, Sophia in one arm, dinner in the other.

Alex answered the door, with one a look, he left, though he left the door open for Mark.

"What's going on?" He asked when he only saw April and Jackson in the living room.

"Brooke came home with Derek. Mer had Zola and when Brooke saw her she blew up. Talking about how everything changed and no one wanted her-you, Derek, Lucas (whomever that is) because they all have shiny new toys." Jackson said while looking at Mark.

Mark climbed the stairs, stopping to put Sophia with Zola in a playpen, and then proceeded to look for Brooke's room, which wasn't hard, as Derek had taken up residence sitting next to her door.

"Brooke, let us explain." Derek called, exasperated.

"What's there to explain, Derek? You both had babies and forgot to tell me!" Brooke yelled through the door, and mumbled some more.

"Come on Brooke! You need dinner!" Derek called. "Mark is bringing some over!"

"Chicken." Mark supplied.

Brooke slammed the door open. "Who the hell do you two think you are? While I'm dealing with car crashes, relationship drama, and shootings, I still managed to call you? You couldn't find it in your schedules to drop a hint that you had kids?" The men looked guilty. "And who the hell is Sloan?"

Mark sighed. "She's your older sister. I never knew her!" He hastily added. "She found me...she was pregnant, and I was going to take her baby, but she decided to keep him. I'll try to get them to come visit and meet you."

"Don't bother. You were going to adopt some kid without...I don't...telling me?" She grabbed the bag of food from Mark and stomped down the stairs.

Brooke entered the kitched, seeing Derek's wife, she held up the bag. "Want some dinner?"

Meredith smiled. "Thanks. I hope Callie made it. She's a better cook than Mark is on her worst day."

"Who's Callie?"

"She's...your dad's best friend, besides Derek, that is...and she's Sophia's...mother."

"And they're not together?"

"She has a wonderful wife, Arizona."

Brooke shrugged. "Cool."

"You know, I can relate to you, quite well, actually." Meredith commented while grabbing plates from the cupboard. At this point, Mark was held back from entering by Derek, gesturing for him to give the two women a moment. Brooke looked up questionably. "My mother left my father when I was young, and took me. I found him during my internship and showed up at his doorstep. I didn't want any relationship. I found out I had two sisters when my younger, pregnant sister showed up and I was on her case at the hospital." Meredith laughed. "You'd probably appreciate the irony that my attending was Addison."

Brooke snorted. "Isn't it always?...I'm sorry about your dad."

"Lexie is my other sister. The other Dr. Grey."

"Wow...that's...messy." Brooke and Meredith laughed.

The men, sensing the tension dissipating, entered.

"Come on Brooke. Don't you want to meet your cousin?" Derek asked.

Brooke sighed dramatically. "Fine. Lead me to the dratted child!"

Derek, Mark, and Brooke left Meredith to set the table for the house.

Brooke walked in and sat on her uncle's bed as each man took a baby.

"She's too cute, Derek! Hello, Zola! I'm Brooke, and I'm going to teach you how to dress to get all the boys!" Derek groaned.

"That's it, Zola! You're never allowed alone with Brooke, ever!" He said jokingly.

Mark laughed, and both men sat down, sandwiching Brooke between the two of them.

"Sophia, this is your sister. Brooke, this is Sophia." Brooke nodded, but fiddled with her bracelets. "Want to hold her?"

Brooke shut up from the bed. "I should go help Meredith. It wasn't fair to leave her alone to clean."

She walked out of the room. Derek felt terrible for Mark and Brooke, alike. It was a horrible situation, but it would solve itself it time. Brooke could never stay mad for too long, and how much could change with Brooke's temperament?


	3. Chapter 3

Before reentering the kitchen, Brooke took a detour to the bathroom. Her stomach has been itching and burning since she ran out of the hospital earlier. After washing her hands, she rolled up her shirt: the area surrounding her stitches were starting to turn a greenish color- a color that wasn't there before. She poked at her stomach and hissed.

"Ouch," she muttered before unrolling her shirt and leaving the washroom.

"Hey Meredith." Brooke saw that the table was already set with the food being kept in the oven, ready to be served. "Dinner almost ready?"

"You bet, want to grab a drink from the fridge."

"Something non-alcoholic would be best." Alex said walking in and plopping in a seat, waiting to be served.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled a bottle of water out. She went over to the table and sat across the table from Alex. Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "Mention it to Derek or Mark soon, or don't mention it at all. Choose one because I don't take the whole grey area well anymore."

"Tell us what, Karev?" Derek said, entering and sitting on one side of Brooke.

"Nothing, Shepherd. Just talking about Brooke's stitches, is all."

"They treating you okay, Brooke?"

"Peachy keen, Uncle Derek." She hastily responded. At his narrowing eyes, she added, "I mean, for stitches and all. After all, I was shot. Compared to that..." She trailed off, trying to get Derek to drop the subject out of pity or guilt.

"And we'll have to talk about that with your mother later, Brooke." Mark said, sitting on the other side of Brooke. "After all, I don't understand how you were shot. Tree Hill is supposed to be safe."

"And so is a hospital, yet, look what you've been through."

"Touche." Meredith acknowledged, setting down the plates.

After a rather awkward dinner, consisting of all of Meredith's boarders looking between the two Sloans, Brooke excused herself to go off to bed.

"I'll be up to help change your bandages before I leave, Brooke. I want to talk."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I can do it by myself. I've been doing it since I was shot, I'm not an invalid. And can't we just talk tomorrow?"

Mark, seeing this as a guaranteed way on seeing his daughter again, agreed. "Fine, tomorrow at lunch. Text me to tell me what time you'll be at the hospital and I'll order take out?"

Brooke nodded and headed up the stairs; Mark sighed and rubbed his face. Meredith's friends excused themselves while Meredith told Mark that she'd bring Sophia down for him.

That left Derek and Mark at the table. "You know it'll be fine, right?"

Mark ran a hand through his hair. "I know it will be, but it's hard. I messed up and she's hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally. She just looks so... broken. You see her."

Derek frowned. "But you care. You care and because you care, she won't be all dark and twisty.

Mark stood up and took Sophia from Meredith. "I hope so. I'm going to fight Victoria for guardianship of her. I don't think Brooke is in a healthy environment with her. Honestly I don't know if Victoria knew Brooke was injured and didn't tell me or just didn't know." He shook his head and bid them goodnight.

Upstairs, Brooke had thrown out a very puss-infused gauze. She winced and reapplied gauze after cleaning her wound out. She heard the door slam downstairs and assumed it was Mark leaving. She sighed. How was she supposed to deal with the drama of Seattle. She came to get away from the drama of Tree Hill. Lucas and Peyton. Nate and Hayley. Jimmy Edwards. Keith. She rolled on her side and got under the blankets. She heard her door open and she pretended to be asleep.

"Brooke. What are we going to do with you?" She realized it was Derek. He came in and pulled the blankets around her a little more. It felt nice to be cared for: she felt warm. Derek sat down on the end of the bed and touched her foot softly. "We're so worried about you, Brookie. Forgive Mark soon. You need to be taken care of in a way only he can. He loves you." Derek got up and paused by the door to shut off the lights before leaving. Brooke felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to forgive Mark. He was her dad. But she was hurting and taking all of the hurt on Mark, whether it was his fault or not.

Brooke woke up the next morning after be shaken awake. "Wake up, Brooke. You have to come with us to work."

"What time is it?" She whined, putting the pillow over her head.

Derek chuckled and pulled the pillow off her. "Come on, Brooke. You have to meet Mark. He called last night and asked to have breakfast with you because his surgery was pushed to lunchtime."

"Great." Brooke muttered, getting out of bed. "Unless you want to see me get undressed, Uncle Derek, I'll meet you downstairs."

Derek chuckled. "You've got an hour, Brooke."

Derek was filling up three travel mugs with coffee when Brooke came stumbling in, trying to put a heel on. He couldn't stop a grin from spreading. "Brooke, you're going to a hospital. You don't need to wear those." He pointed to her heels.

"If Victoria has taught me anything, you must always look presentable."

Derek frowned at the mention of Brooke's mother. "Brooke. You know that Victoria- the way she treated you was wrong. She shouldn't have left you alone."

Brooke shut down. "I can take care of myself. Mark left me long before Victoria did." Brooke swiped a coffee travel mug and stormed out.

"Brooke!" Derek called after her. He followed her. He wasn't going to let her run away from him. "We're not done. Mark had no choice. Victoria wouldn't let him near you. If you won't talk to Mark about this, you'll talk to me."

Brooke spun around, "What do you want to talk about, Derek? How everyone- including you- has left me. Everyone always leaves!" Brooke said the last part bitterly. "I'll wait in the car."

When Derek and Meredith left the house, they didn't see Brooke in the car. Derek's phone rang with a text from Brooke.

_Caught a cab to the hospital. Didn't want to miss breakfast with Mark. See you later. _

Derek knew that Brooke didn't care about missing breakfast with Mark, but she was avoiding their fight. He knew that he and Mark had to find a way to break through to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was paged to the pit and he saw a crowd gathering around two ambulances that collided. "Chief, what's going on?"

"Mark." He ushered Derek over. "We paged you after everyone." Mark felt a chill go down his spine. He looked around. He saw Callie. She was fine. Where was Arizona? Lexie? He saw Meredith looking worried, talking to a driver. Oh god, Lexie!

"We got a transfer. Mark." Derek called Mark's attention. "Mark. It's Brooke."

"What? Brooke? What happened. She was with you, Derek what the hell happened?" Mark's heart sunk far past his stomach. His baby girl was in this _mess._ He looked over the ambulances. They were both flipped over: one on its side and one completely upside down. Oh god. He just got her back and she- did she survive this? Wait. _ambulances. _

"What was Brooke doing in an ambulance?" He urged.

"She collapsed in a cafe. The paramedics came as she was waking up."

"Has anyone talked to her? Is she alright?"

"We don't know. She was in the one that's upside down." Mark groaned and covered his face. "The door is stuck. We have to wait for the fire department." The Chief tried to appease Mark.

"Can we talk to her from the front? There has to be a way for us to make sure she's okay back there!"

"Mark, there is a paramedic in the back with her. We paged you as her guardian, not as a surgeon." The Chief assured him. "I think, maybe, you should go inside. Maybe visit Sophia."

"No! I'm not leaving Brooke." Derek nodded approvingly at Mark's choice. "I'll wait ."

The fire department arrived at that moment and the Chief went to speak to them, but Derek stayed.

"She'll be fine."

"Derek, she just went through a shooting. And she's probably scared out of her mind, if she is okay. And she may not be. And how will this look if Victoria fights my custody?"

"Focus on Brooke first, Mark." Derek advised. "It's all we can do."

"I don't understand it though. Why did she collapse?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her gsw." Derek shrugged. "Whatever it is, we'll make sure she heals properly this time."

Mark nodded, but stood erect when the Chief walked over to them. "The fire department is going to open the back of the other ambulance first. It will only take a minute, though. The door isn't stuck. While they are doing this, the others will evacuate those drivers. The drivers of Brooke's ambulance are worse off. After they get everyone from the first ambulance, they will start with getting Brooke out and then the drivers. It won't be long now."

Mark nodded and watched the fire department like a hawk. When they went over to Brooke's ambulance, he began to walk behind them.

"Where do you think you're going, Mark?"

"She's going to be terrified. I'm terrified. I just want her to know that she'll be safe, that she doesn't have to worry. And I need to see her, Derek. Just to make sure she isn't d-dead." He stumbled over the last word and Derek's grip on Mark's shoulder went lax after hearing that it was an actual possibility that something serious could be wrong with Brooke and she may not walk out of this; he followed Mark silently, suddenly growing worried.

They arrived just as the fire fighters were prying off the door. Mark's heart stopped when he looked inside. He saw a bloody Brooke looking up at the fighters like an animal. "He-he fell on top of me and was hit in the head with that-" she gestured to a fire extinguisher. "He-he saved me. I ripped my stitches. But he lost consciousness. He-he was fine. He woke up and was talking. He- he just stopped. Oh god..." She trailed off. One fire fighter tried to pry her off gently, but she wouldn't leave. "I can't! He- his name is Will. He told me to keep applying pressure. He said I couldn't let go. No! I can't let go."

"Brooke." Mark leaned in, and she looked up at his familiar voice. "Brooke, let go. You're safe. Come here so we can check you out." Without hesitating, she rushed to her father, a little less that stable. He took her in his arms. "Brooke, are you alright?"

"I-I hit my head." She gestured to her bleeding scalp. "I banged it when we flipped the first time. Oh god. Dad! It was so bad!" Brooke buried her face in Mark. He swept her up, bridal style, recognizing that he needed her to get an exam. "Uncle Derek." She called. "I'm so sorry for this morn-"

"Say no more, Brooke. I'm just glad you're okay."

Brooke smiled slightly. "Please, can you make sure Will is fine. He saved me."

"You got it. I'll be in to check on you before you know it."

Brooke was in an exam room in fresh scrubs while she and her dad waited in silence for her lab work to get back. He was stitching her stomach back up, saying that her head didn't need any. "God, Brooke. How many times have you ripped these?"

"This was the third. And totally not my fault I should add."

Mark chuckled. There's his old Brooke. Alex came in. "Got the labs back. Brooke's in the early stages of sepsis, but she fainted because she was dehydrated." Brooke looked sheepish. "We're going to put her through a few rounds of antibiotics and then she'll be fine and the infection should go away. We'll keep her hospitalized for 48 hours to make sure they're working well, but that's mostly because we want to monitor her after the crash. After that, we're sure she'll tell us if she isn't feeling well, as she lives near, like, eight doctors." Mark chuckled.

"Thanks Karev. And she will." Alex, feeling dismissed, left the room.

"Brooke. If you'll let me, I think it'll be best for me to request permanent custody of you from Victoria. Obviously you need a more stable adult presence, and I can give it to you."

Brooke sighed. Of course she knew this would happen. "I don't want trouble. I'll stay with you; you don't need to confront Victoria over anything."

"Brooke. She's negligent: emotionally and physically. Did she even know you were shot? Don't answer that. I really can't handle the truth now. Right now, she could take you away from me, back to New York or LA or Tree Hill and we'd have a long drawn out custody hearing over who gets you. I want you to have stability and safety and I can give it to you."

Brooke's eyesight was swimming. "I don't need your pity guardianship!" She snapped.

"God Brooke!" Mark exploded. "You're my daughter. "When you get discharged, you will move into the spare bedroom in my apartment. We will get you signed up for school and we will talk about whatever is bothering you! We'll have a real father-daughter relationship. Don't you want that? It's not pity-"

"You have two other daughters! You don't need to suffocate me!"

"You are my baby girl! Brooke! I have other daughters, yes. But we had a special bond! Just let me help you!" Brooke visibly softened and broke down. When Mark went to touch her though, she flinched back.

She was sobbing. "I ca-can't st-stop! I-it hur-rts! I can't br-reathe!" She was rasping at her chest.

"Brooke. Calm down. You're having a panic attack. Brooke!" She wasn't stopping. "Can I get some help in here?" Mark called into the hall. A nurse came in. "She needs a sedative." Mark was getting visibly stressed. He ran his hand through his hair so much it was crazed looking. "She's exhausted. She has a gun shot wound, was in a car accident, and is about to go through a potentially ugly custody hearing! Help her!" He yelled at the Nurse when she didn't move to help.

Once the sedative was injected into Brooke's IV, she began to calm down. He sat next to her on the bed and laid her down. "It's alright, Brookie. You'll be safe. Just go to sleep." Brooke started to see spots. She was suddenly so tired. And her dad was so warm. She cuddled into him and Mark hesitantly ran his hand through her hair, settling it. "Shhhh, it'll all be fine when you wake up." And with his words, Brooke fell into a sedated sleep.

Mark couldn't believe this was happening. He just had to sedate his daughter. He shifted Brooke so that she was curled into him. He was running his hair through her hair when Derek walked in. "How's she doing?" He plopped down in the uncomfortable hospital seat next to the bed.

"She had a panic attack. She's been through too much."

"God. Will-the paramedic Brooke was with-he's brain dead."

"Shit. Brooke's going to be heartbroken. You saw how she was when we were getting her out of the ambulance."

"Maybe we don't tell her."

"Derek. She's going to ask. She has a heart bigger than both of ours combined. And we already went through keeping secrets from her with Zola and Sophia. She's just started forgiving us for that. We can hardly keep this from her."

Hours later, Mark's arm was long asleep from Brooke laying on it, but he was content with just being with his daughter and didn't care.

"Brooke." Mark smiled when he heard her groan. "Hey little one. How's the bed head?"

She smiled. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed. You're my daughter. You're in the hospital. You need family."

"I was thinking-" Brooke said softly. "that if I stay with you here, in Seattle, I'd like to homeschool myself. I don't think I can enter a school building after what happened in Tree Hill. It'll be too eerie."

"We'll see, Brooke. Maybe we can look at some Seattle schools together and then decide."

Brooke sighed. "That sounds reasonable."

"Derek found your cell phone. It had a few missed calls. And fifteen messages."

"It's fine. My friends back home. We-uh- usually talk every day and the accident prevented that." Brooke lied.

"Alright." Mark conceded, believing her. "You're going to be released tomorrow morning."

"Thank god! Uggh I hate hospitals." She sighed.

Mark laughed. "I guess Sophia is my last hope to pass on my surgical skills."

Surprisingly, Brooke laughed. "Please. Any surgical skills she possesses probably come from her moms!"

"Hey!" Mark feigned hurt, but couldn't stop a smile. He got serious. "I was wondering, if it was okay, if Derek or Meredith came and sat with you. I wanted to go home and get your room prepared since you'll be coming home with me in the morning."

Brooke understood, but she didn't like being left alone. "Can you do that, maybe later. I, just don't want to be alone just yet."

"Of course. I'll be here as long as you want me to be. Maybe when you get hungry I'll go get some takeout near my apartment? You know so you don't have to subject yourself to hospital food..."

"Thank god! Someone who understands the grossness that is hospital food!" Brooke groaned. "What's she like?"

Mark frowned sensing the change of subject. "Who?"

"My sister. Sloan."

"Oh. I don't know her that well, she only stayed with me for a few months while she was pregnant. But, she's nineteen. Blonde. Kind of shallow, but means well." Mark smiled thinking of his daughter. "She came to my door pregnant, but she meant well. Wanted the best for her baby. Your nephew."

"She sounds like me a bit." Brooke smiled sadly.

"Brooke: you're not blonde. Mark joked. "Brooke, if there's one thing I know about you is that you're not shallow. You're compassionate and kind and strong. You're my daughter and I love you. I love Sophia and Sloan. But you're my first daughter. I've loved you for a long long time and it's not going to change any time soon." He stroked her hair.

Brooke smiled "Love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke woke up suddenly in a sweat. She looked around the room to see it empty. Her dad had been paged a few hours ago and obviously had yet to return. Brooke couldn't help the lovely feeling that settled in when she became acutely aware of how alone she was in the quiet, sterile hospital room. All she could hear were the bee pings of the machines throughout the wing.

Brooke tugged at the wires attached to her as she turned on her side. She sighed as she remembered the dream that had caused her to wake up. She had been in Tree Hill High and was walking down the hallway that was littered with forgotten backpacks and school supplies that students had discarded to get away from the shooter. She stepped over a backpack towards the library where she saw Lucas sealing him and Peyton in. She walked past the tutor center where she knew Nathan and Haley were being held hostage with Mouth and Rachel. All of a sudden she had felt a pain in her stomach and looked down. When she touched her stomach she saw blood covering her hand. She sunk to the ground feeling weak while still trying to staunch the blood flow. She looked up to see a bloody Kieth standing in front of her and Jimmy Edwards exits the tutor center and looks at them. He was mouthing something and reached for his gun. And that was when Brooke woke up.

Remembering the eerily realistic dream made the tears come. Brooke couldn't stop the tears. She hated this. She ripped out her IV and pulled off the heart monitor; she couldn't sit here any longer. The hospital was reminding her of days she wanted to forget. Lucas being in the hospital. Nate. Her. She pulled on a pair of pants Mark had brought for her when she was to exit the hospital. She threw on the sweater that was laying next to it and left the room. She didn't know where to go now that she had 'escaped'. The bar was across the street, but she didn't want to drink for once. She headed for the stairs to get to the entrance. Air. Fresh air would be good.

When she walked down the stairs, she became aware of how sore her body was. She had to stop to catch her breath a multiple occasions. By the time she got to the ground floor she heard her name being called. She saw her father jogging to catch up with her, not looking at all happy.

Mark had been paged for an emergency skin graft earlier and was forced to leave his daughter. When he went to the waiting room near the lobby to inform the patient's family of his success with Dr. Bailey, he saw Brooke heading towards the doors.

Seeing where he was looking, Dr. Bailey said "Go. I can handle this."

"Brooke!" Mark called a little angrier than he felt. He was concerned. Why was she out of bed so late? Why was she out of bed at all?

Brooke turned around and grimaced when her father headed toward her. _Seriously. Couldn't she get a little space? _

_"_Hey dad!" Brooke said cheerfully, hoping that the use of "dad" would soften mark up a little bit.

"Brooke." Mark knew she was trying to manipulate him. "Who let you out of bed?"

"I'm supposed to be in bed?" Brooke tried to play innocent.

Mark snorted. He had to give his daughter props. "C'mon Brooke, lets get you upstairs."

When Mark reached his arm to encompass her shoulders, Brooke ducked his arm. "I was thinking... " Mark gave her a look. "I'm already out of bed, maybe we could go outside and get some fresh air?" She flashed him a killer smile he could never reist.

"Five minutes. The nurses hate me as it is."

Before he finished his sentence, Brooke took his hand and pulled him outside.

Mark saw that it was raining, but before he could stop her, Brooke rushed out in the rain spinning nd feeling the rain drops.

"Brooke!" He called, knowing she'd get sick if she continued to stay in the rain. When she didn't respond, he sighed and jogged after her. "You shouldn't be in the rain." He scolded.

Mark took hold of her shoulders and guided her back inside. "Dad! Come one! A little longer!"

"Brooke. Don't think you can manipulate me all the time by calling me 'dad.'" Brooke blushed.

When the two wet Sloans exited the elevator, they saw the nurses rushing in and out of Brooke's room and a frantic Derek.

Upon the elevator's ding, Derek turned around and let out a sigh. "Mark! What is Brooke doing out of bed?" He exclaimed.

"Derek-" Brooke started.

"No Brooke! You had us all worried! We-"

"You did't seem to care when I got _shot_."

"Oh c'mon Brooke. You can keep using that excuse!"

"_Excuse! _I was _shot_, Derek. Mark is my dad. _You _have your own daughter to care for. Why are you here?"

"Brooke-" Mark tried to stop her rant.

"It's fine. I was just worried." Derek sighed. "Sometimes you scare me, Brooke."

"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go catch some sleep." Brooke avoided Derek's eyes. "Night."

She didn't look at Mark or Derek as she went back to the room and allowed a night nurse to hook her back up.

"Nice, Derek. We were finally making progress."

"Mark, she should't have been out of bed."

"But she was. There was nothing we could've done. We have to recognize she is used to being alone. We need to slowly make her more reliant on us. Me."

"Yeah, Mark. I should get home. Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah." Mark sighed, looking through Brooke's window, worried. "I am."


End file.
